Electronic (sensor) equipment can be damaged if the vibration on a particular axis exceeds a threshold amount. This damage can occur even if the electronic equipment is powered off (such as while being transported). Electronic monitoring of vibration for extended periods of time requires at a minimum a power source and a means to store the maximum vibration value detected, both of which can be impractical for many applications.